viscera_cleanup_detailfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Horror
House of Horror is a DLC expansion level in Viscera Cleanup Detail. Brief "The harrowing events that transpired here are certainly tragic and of a truly bizarre nature, but this must not hinder your work in any way. Proceed through the home and surrounding areas, and make certain you have disposed of all substances and objects that may be of concern. Make doubly certain that you deal with any items that may be vulnerable to repossession.. The family that lived here were of a reputable station within the town, so you are to hastily perform your duties to render the home respectable once more. The good people of the local community need not be made aware of the true nature of the incident that occurred, so as always, discretion is paramount. Now then, to work!" Respawn Brief "It has come to our attention that one of your colleagues has perished on-site. Given the unusual reports on this work-site, that is hardly surprising. Even so, we advise you to exercise caution, especially in relation to those still on-site; they are not to be trusted! Have the home cleansed in good time, and you will be elevated, perhaps even above those you'll be working with. Now get to work, it is vital to the community and the company that you recover this home from whatever has possessed it!" Map Overview House of Horror consists of a large house with a garage, a small shed, a log cabin, and an underground altar. House The main floor of the house contains a living room, dining room, kitchen, three closets/pantries (hallway and dining room), and a garage. The garage contains a large sports car and standing shelves and is only accessible via the backyard, as the garage door is closed. The backyard itself can be reached either through the back door in the kitchen, or around the left side of the house. A long staircase on the right of the main hallway leads into a mostly-empty basement with more standing shelves containing food cans, and a washer and dryer against a wall. The door on the right side of the room opens into small bathroom. The door across the room leads to a darker room with a dirt floor covered in chunks of cracked concrete. A "ritualized" corpse can be found inside, along with two intact skeletons and several stone "totems". Diagonally across the living room of the house is the second floor staircase. The second floor contains a larger bathroom, two small hallway closets, and three bedrooms, all connected by a narrow L-shaped hallway. Inside the last room on the right side of the hallway, there is a door to a narrow staircase leading into a fairly large attic. The attic contains a bed and couch, a ritual blood pentagram, several shelves on the back wall, and other varying objects (crates, trash, candles, etc.). Grounds Surrounding the house is a large C-shaped yard, cut off on one side by the garage. The yard contains the Vendor, What A Load Disposal Bin machine, Slosh-O-Matic, woodchipper, and the J-HARM next to a small shed. The far end of the backyard (the top of the "C" shape) leads to a long, narrow pathway, initially blocked on either side by bushes. At the end of the path there is a locked gate to the right. Walking further to the left will bring the player to a small log cabin. * Behind the locked gate, players can find a stone staircase leading to an underground stone room with an altar. * The log cabin consists of two floors. The main floor contains a small fireplace, couches, shelves, and several other objects. A small trap door can be found on the left side of the room, opening into a very steep stairwell. At the bottom of this stairwell is a stone cellar with a few shelves. Notes and food cans are scattered around the room. Diagonally across the room there is a doorway leading to a corridor blocked by a portal. There are 34 different PIDs in this level to collect from all areas of the map. In most VCD levels, first and last names are randomized. However in House of Horror, many of the names also appear on written notes which serve to give the player an idea of what took place. Since those names are static, the individual PID names are probably not randomized. Equipment *Slosh-O-Matic Bucket Dispenser *What A Load Disposal Bins Bin Dispenser *Vendor **Jack-O-Lantern (in place of a Work-Site Light) **Candle (in place of a Lantern) * Woodchipper (in place of the Incinerator) * J-HARM Secondary Objectives *Stack crates in the designated area. Tips and Trivia *After purchasing and installing the DLC, House of Horror can be played by loading Viscera Cleanup Detail as usual, selecting "Change Game" on the opening menu, and then "House of Horror". Players must then go to the level selection page and choose "House of Horror" from the drop-down menu, as they would any other map. **Although other official Viscera Cleanup Detail levels will not appear in the House of Horror selection list, Steam Workshop maps can still be accessed. **Players may switch back to the original Viscera Cleanup Detail again at any time. *House of Horror is intended to act as an homage to numerous classic horror stories and movies, with various recognizable objects and staged "scenes" scattered throughout the level. ** House of Horror also contains 11 special "collectibles" which directly reference objects from classic (mostly) horror films, including a chainsaw, "boomstick", "cursed hand", "evil book", hockey mask, machete, clawed glove, white mask, butcher knife, axe, and the "one ring". ***When holding the ring, the screen changes to a "ghost realm" visual effect like it does in the LotR films. Dropping it removes the effect. It does not make you invisible in solo maps, but in multiplayer mode, the player holding the ring is invisible to other players. **Many of the achievements for House of Horror are parodied names of the movie titles which the collectibles are from: Bad Dreams on Helm Street (Nightmare on Elm Street), The Shimmering (The Shining), Thursday the 12th (Friday the 13th), Harroween (Halloween), and Wicked Unliving (Evil Dead). * House of Horror introduces a large amount of entirely new objects and textures. Very few items have been recycled from the original Viscera Cleanup Detail. Exceptions include the Janitor's tools, Bin/Bucket Dispensers, Vendor machine, and some mundane objects (plants, trash, soda cans, etc). This is simply because most of the existing resources from other maps would not look proper in a suburban home. *In order to achieve a perfect score, players must also destroy the following objects: **All jack-o-lanterns (Candles are not considered messes by the Sniffer, so they can be left alone) **All food cans **All knives, cleavers, etc. **Pots and pans, toasters, kettles **Broken glass or vase pieces (intact glassware and vases can be left alone) **Trash bags, trash cans **The lawn mower from the shed **The ritual skeletons and stone totems in the basement *House of Horror does not contain an incinerator. Instead, players may use a woodchipper, fireplace, or portal. ** [[Woodchipper|'Woodchipper']]: 'In the backyard is a large red woodchipper. Any object placed into the grinder will get sucked into the machine, rattling around heavily for a short period before finally disappearing into the machine. Shreds the general colouration of the item can then be seen shooting out the woodchipper's exit chute, aimed over a tall hedge into the neighbour's yard. Unlike the Incinerator, the woodchipper can become covered in messes, and must be cleaned. The shaking may also cause items to fly out of disposal bins. This means the woodchipper must be used with some degree of caution. **'Fireplace: A small fireplace can be found in the log cabin, toward the middle of the right wall. Although the fireplace can be used to dispose of small objects, its small size and long waiting time makes it a less preferable mechanic to use for item removal. ** Portal: A purple and green "portal" can be seen blocking a small hallway in the log cabin's basement. The player can toss items into the portal to destroy them, but this disposal method can be impractical for bins and large objects due to the steepness of the staircase. Walking into the portal will kill the player, causing them to explode into several pieces - similar to the effect of Dynamite. *'Keys' are needed to unlock both the log cabin and the gate leading to the underground altar. The cabin key (gold color) is hanging from a shelf to the left of the rear kitchen door. The cellar key (moss green color) can be found in the cabin on a small table across the room. To use the keys, simply hold them while "using" the locked door/gate, and a clicking sound will be heard. The keys are not consumed after use (and must be dropped in order to open the doors), so the player can choose to destroy them, or take them back to the Office in the Janitor's Trunk. *The Vendor in House of Horror dispenses lit candles and jack-o-lanterns as an alternative to Lanterns and Work-Site Lights, respectively. (There is a single existing Work-Site Light in the garage, serving as a spotlight.) ** Candles function in a similar manner to standard Lanterns or Solar Flares. They emit a bright orange, flickering light in all directions, and can be extinguished by placing them into water, or by moving too quickly while holding them. A candle can be re-lit by 1) holding it over a lit candle, 2) briefly holding/tossing it inside the log cabin fireplace, or 3) using a tool such as the Laser Welder (which must be brought via the Janitor's Trunk). Candles are dispensed in models of varying sizes. The size of the candle does not affect the intensity or range of light it produces. They are not considered to be trash by the Sniffer. ***CAUTION: Placing a candle next to a paper note will cause the note to burst into flame, leaving a small scorch mark. **'Jack-o-lanterns' appear as pumpkins of various sizes with a traditional carved face and lit candle in the center. Like the Work-Site Light, jack-o-lanterns shine light in one direction, except the jack-o-lantern light appears as a dim orange and casts the same shape as the jack-o-lantern's face. Other areas are left in shadow, which makes the jack-o-lantern impractical for lighting certain areas. Similar to candles, extinguished jack-o-lanterns can be re-lit using other flame sources or tools such as the Laser Welder. Unlike Work-Site Lights however, jack-o-lanterns are considered "trash" and must be removed from the map in order to obtain a perfect score. *Although the house overlooks a large street, access to the street is blocked by a small white fence and police warning tape. Objects can still pass over the fence however, so players must take caution to not drop anything beyond it that they would not be able to retrieve. *The front gate and several tall hedges serve as boundaries for the map. Any objects thrown over these do not leave a decal/splatter, and will despawn after a short while. As one of the developers stated, the object will "get teleported back into the level, just like anything thrown outside the playable area". The player cannot normally pass through or jump over the map bounds. However, if one utilizes the "ghost/fly" console command to move over them while carrying any object, eventually a short sound clip will play and swirling purple lights (like the ones seen at the portal) circle the object for a few seconds until it disappears. *The garage door cannot be opened, but it is also not completely closed. Players can slip thin objects (such as trash can lids, PIDs, weapons, etc.) through the gap at the bottom, and retrieve them from the other side. *Several windows can be found throughout the house, many of which can be opened. Body parts and debris can then be thrown out of the open windows. This is particularly useful for the many boxes found throughout the house, as well as intact bodies which can sag out of the player's field of view and would be unwieldy to carry through the entire house. *There are two toilets in the main house: one in the basement and one on the second floor. Like the toilets found in other levels of Viscera Cleanup Detail, they are able to be used as buckets to clean the player's mop or broom. The toilets can also be flushed by pressing the "use" key (left-click by default) with the hands selected and aiming at the toilet's handle. Flushing a dirtied toilet will clean the water for further use. **In order to encourage the player to use the Slosh-O-Matic as well, the toilets become dirty considerably quicker than buckets. They are also much harder to dip tools into, on account of their small size. **Toilet lids can be opened and closed by "using" them like any other item. The lids are also known for behaving strangely in multiplayer mode, often appearing sideways or disappearing altogether. *House of Horror includes a variation of the Big Banger Radio named the "Bad Banger". Aside from a new body colour, screen theme, and new songs, the Bad Banger functions identically to the standard Big Banger. (Main article: Big Banger Radio) *A painting of The Last Supper by Da Vinci can be found in the dining room of the main house. If the player stands in front of it, after a few seconds it begins to change into a "creepier" version, with organs covering the tables. *A taxidermied deer head can be found above the fireplace in the log cabin. When hit with the mop, it will begin to move, facing the player and laughing with a high-pitched chuckle. * * Image Gallery VCD Soundtrack Art Horror.jpg DLC-Horror Bad-Banger.jpg DLC-Horror_Streetview.jpg DLC-Horror_Starting-Area1.jpg DLC-Horror_Backyard1.jpg DLC-Horror_Backyard-Woodchipper.jpg DLC-Horror Woodchipper-left.jpg DLC-Horror_Cabin-front.jpg Category:Levels Category:Games Category:House of Horror